


Answers

by IndiannaJones5



Category: quotesnshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Collections: quotesnstuff





	Answers

_**What do normal people do?** In situations like these?_

_I'm not, **normal**. I am well aware of this._

_So how am I supposed to **fix this?**_

_**Please** tell me._

_Do you **know?**_


End file.
